Operation of computers in High Performance Computing (HPC) environment often involves fast execution of collective operations. A commonly used Application Programming Interface (API) for initiating collective operations in HPC environment is specified by the Message-Passing Interface (MPI) forum in “MPI: A Message-Passing Interface Standard,” version 2.2, Sep. 4, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Computers and storage devices in HPC environment commonly interconnect through a switched network that is specified by the InfiniBand Trade Association in “InfiniBand™ Architecture Specification,” release 1.2.1, January, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.